


可太有意思了

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: Sebastian Moon可太喜欢招惹别人了尤其是那些假装不想收拾他的他就更想撩拨人家了





	可太有意思了

**Author's Note:**

> Still，这次完全是书里的内容了，不讲一下估计都看不明白………  
> 故事是英文版Very good,Jeeves里的The Love That Purifies.  
> 中文版第二本里的有爱者必圣洁自己。  
> Bertie的朋友Sippy和女诗人Gwendolen Moon搞对象，妹子的弟弟就是Sebastian Moon。  
> Thomas是Agatha姨妈的儿子。  
> Bonzo是Dahlia姨妈的儿子。  
> 是三个完蛋孩子。（说起来这系列里就没一个小孩性格不完蛋的…………）
> 
> 大概是这么个故事。  
> Anstruther先生为了安静度日，给在宅子里的两个小孩定了规矩，说你们谁在这段日子里更乖，最后我就给谁5磅。  
> Bonze和Thomas两个魔王转世突然就天使了。  
> Dahlia姨妈跟一对夫妇赌自己儿子能赢，押上了厨子Anatole。  
> Bertie几次试图激怒Thomas失败，反而还拉开了他和Bonze的差距。眼瞅着不行了，就把Jeeves叫回来了。  
> Jeeves出主意说：性格再和善之人，对长长的金色卷发也要忍无可忍。  
> 于是Dahlia姨妈叫来了Sebastian Moon。  
> 但Thomas还是表现得像个神学校的孩子。  
> 后来Jeeves打听到原来Thomas是因为喜欢上了Greta Garbo（很漂亮的女明星），所以自律，并不是因为钱。于是告诉Sebastian这一点后，他出言不逊，终于激怒了Thomas。  
> Thomas拎着水桶泼他，结果泼了Anstruther先生。  
> Dahlia姨妈就这么保住了她家的厨子。
> 
> 感谢新朋友  
> 夕阳红组可真香

这对拥有一头金色卷发的人来说绝算不上是什么好时代。

此时信奉六翼天使Gabriel的虔诚信徒正日趋减少，Shirley Temple的可爱容颜也还没有贴上每家影院的海报栏。

金色卷发不再象征着圣洁无垢。对大多观者来说，更多的，是轻浮招摇。

俗称，欠揍。

Sebastian Moon不巧就是一个金色卷毛小可爱。

清秀的脸蛋上嵌着湛蓝的眸子，笑起来还有两个浅浅的小酒窝，说起话来绵绵软软，黏黏糯糯。

小时候长辈们见了他，都是喜欢的不得了的，搂在怀里左一口右一口，怎么都不舍得撒手。

“我最喜欢您了！”

这么说着，踉跄着走过去展开双臂bia在对方身上，再用脸颊蹭一蹭那带着古董味道的丝质长裙。

就能轻松获得比同龄人多几倍的宠爱和奖励。

在众人看不到的角度，他面无表情。

啐，真无聊。

 

上学后，年龄大的教师寥寥，新生教师力量又对他不太感冒。

剩下的人，全想着怎么收拾他。

怎么会注意不到呢？只要看见他，人人都拧着眉头攥着拳头。

后桌的人想在上课时拿剪刀偷偷剪豁他的头发。前桌的人回答完问题拿腿勾走椅子，假装摔倒，让老师误会是他恶作剧。烦人精Charlie把他的课本扔到了女厕所，学号是5的Fred在他进门前把一桶水放在门上。隔壁班的Steve一伙见了他就猥琐的笑。

真有意思。

他本就跑得快，能在大部分人试图收拾他之前逃掉。

再有人追，他就跑到老校长Richard背后，平静中透着委屈。问他怎么了，问几遍也不说，只是头一点点地耷拉下去，低眉顺眼。

活像受了虐待的小女仆。

老校长把那些人呵斥走，领他进屋，泡了花茶让他平复心情，不算他旷课，还给他糖果。

出门后，他瞥到旁人的眼神，笑着把软糖向上抛出，用嘴接了，嚼得整个楼道都能听见。

 

假期某日正闲着无聊，家里突然来了电报，他受Dahlia Travers之邀去做客。

从出租车跳下来，Travers夫人早就带着两个年龄相仿的孩子站在外面迎接他。

个子矮小的Bonzo只抬头兴致缺缺地看了他一眼，就又低了头摆弄手里的木雕。

另一个就不一样了，Thomas整个人圆咕隆咚的，看着一踢就能弹着滚出去个十米八米。站姿标准，笑容标准，只是眼睛里写满了“找个机会一定要把这恼人的黄金贵宾推池子里”。

Sebastian直击了他眼中的精光。

伪君子是吧。

我可最喜欢伪君子了。

 

第二天，Travers夫人单独带他和Thomas去乡间玩。

到了地方，Travers夫人从随身包里拿出一本杂志就坐到了树下，对他们不理不睬。

Sebastian往左看一眼，有个泥塘。

往右看一眼，树上有个蜂巢。

Thomas腰间别着小刀，手里握着弹弓。

有一万个下手的机会。

他蹦跳到对方身边，弯着身子回头甜笑。

“Thomas哥哥，我们一起玩吧～”

Thomas面色僵硬，加快了步子往前走。

他又跑着追上。

“Thomas哥哥你怎么不理我呀？”

“你不喜欢我吗？”

“是因为我的头发对不对？”

“你可不知道，我们班有个人他老想着偷偷剪我的头发。”

“天天拿着小剪刀在我周围转。”

“咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓。”

“耳边总是这种声音，可真是烦死人了。”

他越追，Thomas走越快。

俩人绕着湖竞走了得有十来圈。

Sebastian不追了，前脚掌让鞋磨起一个大泡，一走就疼。

Thomas背后发散出圣人光芒，慈爱挂上了他的面庞。

“走，我背你回去！”

这是他跟他说的第一句话。

 

之后几天Sebastian走路都是一瘸一拐的。

看着活蹦乱跳的米其林他恨得咬牙切齿。

今天换了个人给他换敷料，好像叫Jeeves，是那个什么Wooster的男仆。

Jeeves拿膝盖垫着他的脚，轻柔地撕下之前的胶布。

他的脸微微扭曲。

Jeeves瞥了他一眼。

“Sebastian少爷，有一些关于Thomas少爷的传闻，您是否感兴趣？”

Sebastian噌地抬起头。

小狐狸与老狐狸相视一笑。

感受到了遥遥的种族相似性。

“听说，Thomas少爷正深沉地迷恋着Greta Garbo女士。”

 

第二天，Thomas的假面具就挂不住了，拎了饮马用的大水桶，满世界追着要泼Sebastian。

Sebastian一个充满智慧的闪避。

一桶就全泼Anstruther先生身上了。

老先生怒喝一声，抄了根棍子就追着Thomas打。

Sebastian整整领带。

今天天气可真好。

 

再见是几年后，Sippy和他姐姐Gwendolen办的乡间舞会上。

Sebastian长得高了，发尾搭到肩上，他拢起来用带子扎了甩在身后。穿着略微过时的礼服，笑意盈盈，踱着步子在场里寻人。

“嘿”

被拍了肩膀的Thomas回头，在认清来者之后捏紧了拳头，眉头快拱上发际线。

“怎么？”

“你不喜欢我了吗，Tom？我以为我们可是好朋友来着。知道你要来，这次我还特意给你准备了个惊喜呢。”

说着，他把丝带扯下，摇晃脑袋让金发散开，掬了掬，嘴角微微上挑露出个魅惑苍生的笑容。

“怎么样？像不像Greta Garbo？”

一瞬间Thomas Samael附体。

踹翻了他骑着就要揍。

金发散落，被水晶吊灯熨成铂金色。

Sebastian躺在地上，单手接了他的拳头，笑得像个天使。

哎呀呀。

这可真是，

太有意思了。


End file.
